


Like an Instrument

by cantwalkintheshadows (orphan_account)



Series: The James Bond Movies Collection [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, gareth goes down on the reader, i think, it's slightly old and i wrote it for a friend, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantwalkintheshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth teased, and he didn't forget to follow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Instrument

You sigh. He really did know how to play you like an instrument. In jest, or so you thought, he had said that his instrument were beautiful women, like yourself. So, naturally, you had challenged him to prove it. Perhaps not such a good move, seeing as Gareth was a few years older then you, and it may not be acceptable to sleep with a man on your first date. 

But those bloody eyes had dared you to do it, to leave your comfort zone and respond like that, to dare  _him_  to prove it, to play you better than an instrument. You had, of course, assumed he would back off, but apparently, seeing the colour of your eyes mixed with your flirty posture, must have send him over the edge. He had called the check, for the tea and the pasta you two have had in addition to your red wines.

And, here you two ended up, in his flat, as you told him that yours wasn’t suitable for company. Besides, he knew where you lived, why shouldn’t you know where he lived? That was your reasoning, at least. And you always followed through. So, naturally, you had ended up on his bed, completely naked, with him ravishing you. His lips would trail all over you. Your shoulders, your nipples, your belly… Nowhere was left untouched by him, nothing. Another sigh escaped your lips, almost a moan. His chuckle was enough to tell you that he had heard it, and wasn’t above using his expert mouth like that again.

Another brushing of his lips against your skin, and he continued his downward trail. His name slipped form your lips, a soft sound, but you could feel his chuckle again, his lips sucking a specifically sensitive spot. Another moan and his fingers were on the spot most craving his touch. You bit your lips and closed your eyes to prevent yourself from gasping in pleasure, remembering the dare that you two had made. You were determined to be quieter again. It wasn’t going to be that hard… Right?

Suddenly, you weren’t so sure. You could feel his other hand on your hip, slowly making a circle with his fthumb. One finger slowly moved into you, slowly pumping, before his lips started to kiss you low on your low stomach and hips. A sigh escaped you, without your consent. Not what you were planning, but oh well. You couldn’t help but voice your question if he was still planning on playing you like an instrument. His laugh reverberated through your body, and your head moved on the bed. Another finger joined the first, before you felt a second finger entering you. Your lip would be bruised at least, if you didn’t stop biting it. However, it just felt  _so_  good, and you couldn’t figure out just why yet. Or how good it would feel when he entered you.

If he did… He didn’t seem to be relenting, moving his fingers into you, before, after a moment, he curled his fingers and hit your spot, making you gasp out, a moan tearing itself from your throat. A hand wound it’s way to his hair, tugging slightly on it, trying to move his mouth closer to you, just as a suggestion, but God did you need it. He complied, without an argument, his mouth moving to your clit, sucking on it slightly. Another moan as he pulled his fingers out, slightly, before moving them back in, faster, and a bit harder. Your hand moved from his head to the sheets, as they accidentely clawed into them. Another moan from you, and you came, your body tensing as he continued to finger fuck you. The simple action prolonged your orgasm, a mix of a sigh and moan coming from you. His name slipped from your mouth, in an almost enraptured tone, a sigh following it. He moved up your body, his lips kissing an almost reverse pattern on you. Not that you were complaining on the feeling, quite the opposite, you had forgotten about the bet by now. His tongue flicked out, and licked along your collarbone slightly as he ground against you.

Blindly, your hands moved to his shoulders, pulling him closer there as your legs moved around his waist, clumsily trying to guide him. His laugh was something ever present, it appeared, but it was a lot more arousing, if that was even possible, in your ear, as he moved his hand to guide himself into you, a moan sounding next to you. A small whimper came from you when he was completely in, because he was large, almost painfully so. You managed it, however, a sigh coming from you as you adjusted, and your hips tried to move a little. He complied, as soon as he realized what you were trying to do, and slowly moved out before moving back in, leisurely. You growled at the pace, and he decided to please you, thrusting in and out faster, as his fingers moved to play with your nipples.

This time, you knew that you weren’t going to be slow on the way to your high, and the down was going to last even longer. He filled you, completely, and a moan escaped you. He kissed along your neck, his hips moving more, skin slapping against skin slightly. Your hands moved to his shoulders, and your nails clawed into him slightly. His name escaped you again, and everything suddenly multiplied by a lot, making you orgasm for the second time. Dimly, you became aware he had come as well, and you sighed, almost moaned.

“I think that I played you well,” He muttered into your ear.


End file.
